The field of this invention relates to an aircraft, and more particularly to a retractable landing gear assembly designed primarily for use upon a carrier based aircraft.
Retractable landing gear assemblies for aircraft have long been known. With the designing of new each type of aircraft, there is required a new design of an aircraft landing gear assembly. The reason for this is that the requirements of each new type of aircraft are not the same as a previous aircraft and therefore a past designed landing gear assembly is not able to be incorporated within the newly designed aircraft.